No puedes salvar a todo el mundo
by luzmela1
Summary: En mitad de un banquete de boda la novia es poseída por un demonio envidioso de su felicidad. Está será su primera misión como capitán de Rin y Shiemi estará allí a su lado. (Bon, Koneko, Shima e Izumo también forman parte del grupo de exorcistas liderados por Rin)


**No puedes salvar a todo el mundo**

Este pequeño relato se sitúa en un futuro alternativo, en el cual tanto Rin como el resto de su compañeros ya se han graduado. Son, por lo tanto, exorcistas profesionales. Esta historia vino a mi cabeza mientras escribía el nuevo capítulo de el Antipapa y, aunque este one-shoot es totalmente independiente, si es relevante para los protagonistas de el Antipapa.

Gracias a todos por estar ahi y permitidme que dedique este relato a mis padres: Papá, mamá, os quiero.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

El cadáver de la novia yacía tapado por una manta de aluminio en mitad de la sala de banquetes.

Por muy profesional que Shiemi quisiese siempre actuar no pudo evitar lanzar un gritito al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

" _No puedes salvar a todo el mundo"_

Esa verdad la había aprendido ella de Yukio. Solía repetírselo a sí mismo cada vez que las misiones amenazaban con acabar en un fracaso.

Como la presente.

Trató de comportarse con la mente fría como se esperaba de un exorcista cuando en vez de celebraciones por un exitoso trabajo, llega la hora de evaluar donde se ha fallado.

Retiró su mirada de la fallecida, ignorándola, y siguió en su búsqueda a través de las mesas caídas y la vajilla destrozada.

Sus botas resbalaron una vez en un pequeño charco de sangre pero trató de imaginar que era el vino derramado de un brindis inconcluso. No debía llevarse por emociones como la repulsa o el espanto hasta no encontrarle. Él requería de su fuerza para superar aquel revés. Ella lo sabía.

Lo encontró antes de lo que esperaba, a solo tres hileras de mesas redondas de donde yacía la novia muerta.

A pesar de su determinación en darle apoyo, su arrojó se debilitó cuando le vio sentado en una de las sillas acolchadas azules, escribiendo en el reverso de una de las tarjetas del menú, con un sosiego inverosímil tras la lucha en la que había tomado parte.

No podía quedarse allí contemplándole sin más. Respiró hondo un par de veces y dibujó esa sonrisa que todos esperaban siempre ver en ella.

Rin habría notado la presencia de Shiemi nada más entrar ella en la sala, pero esperó a que estuviera su lado para girar la cabeza y saludarla sin disimilar lo más mínimo su abatimiento. Como respuesta ella hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

Silencio.

Los ojos de ambos se miraron durante unos largos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Ella quería elegir las palabras exactas para mostrarle su solidaridad y él no encontraba ninguna circunstancia extraordinaria para poder justificar el error cometido.

Al fin, él bajó la cabeza mientras contenía un suspiro y recuperó el menú con sus anotaciones.

-Estoy intentando de elaborar el borrador para el informe –le explicó a ella arrastrando unas palabras dichas con total desaliento. –Mephisto seguro que estará deseoso de leerlo para hacer mil correcciones.

Le salió una carcajada triste, y la mano derecha de Shiemi se movió hacia el hombro de él pero se detuvo, indecisa, por temor a que su reconfortante gesto fuese interpretado como un reconocimiento de la magnitud del descalabro.

El nuevo silencio, solo interrumpido por el roce de la punta del bolígrafo, fue engullido por unos gritos de desesperación desde la entrada de la sala.

Shiemi reconoció enseguida al novio entre el grupo de cinco personas que acaban de acceder al recinto.

La mano de ella que aún dudaba en mitad camino hacia el hombro de Rin, fue atrapada por este. La sujetaba tan fuerte que ella tuvo que poner toda su determinación en evitar un gritito de dolor. Los ojos azules de él observaban al viudo con todo el peso de una culpa de la que ella no le consideraba responsable.

" _No puedes salvar a todo el mundo"_

Quizá Rin también estaba recordando las palabras de su hermano.

El novio fue sujetado por Suguro para evitar que levantase la manta que cubría a su esposa, pero el desdichado forcejeaba con tal fuerza que si no hubiese contenido por otros invitados que también se habían colado en la escena, hubiese conseguido su objetivo.

-¡Shima, maldita sea! Las ordenes eran que no dejases pasar a nadie – le gritó Suguro a un Shima que trataba de disculparse con una sonrisita de circunstancias.

-Ya ves que no es fácil, Bon.

-Hijo, -le hablaba al novio un anciano que parecía ser el padre – Déjales hacer su trabajo.

-¡¿Su trabajo?!

El novio consiguió librarse de aquellos que le sujetaban y corrió hacia la mesa desde donde Rin contemplaba la escena de dolor sin apenas pestañear.

Justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de alcanzar de Shiemi, Rin la apartó de su camino y la hizo sentarse en su sitio mientras él se enfrentaba al novio.

-¡Usted me prometió que la salvaría! –le recordó con el alma rota aquel joven que no tendría más que unos años más que ellos mientras le propinaba un puñetazo a Rin, quien no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Sus familiares le gritaron que lo dejase estar.

-¡Usted me dijo que expulsarían el demonio que la había poseído y que podríamos seguir con la celebración de nuestra boda! –el joven se agarró la cabeza con las manos mientras lanzaba un alarido: ¡Megumi y yo nos conocemos toda la vida! Éramos vecinos y supimos desde el principio que íbamos a pasar a estar siempre juntos. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?

Rin se limpió con el pulgar la gota de sangre que se le escapaba por la comisura del labio mientras seguía escuchando sin mostrar cuánto, Shiemi no lo dudaba, le afectaban, los reproches del viudo.

-¿Por qué ha tenido Megumi que morir? ¿Por qué la ha dejado morir? ¡Quiero una respuesta!

El padre del novio y dos chicos que se parecían a él, sin duda hermanos, fueron donde él e intentaron convencerle para que fuera con ellos fuera.

-¡Nooo! ¡Él me tiene que contestar! ¡Él es el responsable! ¡Se presentó como el capitán! ¿No lo recordáis?

Shiemi cerró los ojos mientras recordaba con que entusiasmo Rin había recibido su designación como capitán en aquella misión. La primera vez que Mephisto le asignaba el liderazgo.

Shiemi, como los demás, no habían dudado de su capacidad para afrontar ese puesto pero no habían podido reírse de la exageración gesticular eufórica de Rin al imaginarse como Yukio reaccionaría cuando supiese, que él, al fin, había conseguido no solo sustituirle en su puesto como líder, sino que demostraría su superioridad.

Que tanto Suguro o Konekomaru, hubiesen sido antes capitanes que él, no era importante.

Todas aquella bromas tontas sobre cómo le iban a rechinar los dientes a Yukio cuando a él le diesen una medalla por el éxito, fueron abandonadas cuando llegaron al lugar del banquete.

El policía al mando les había informado que, aunque la mayoría de los invitados habían sido ya rescatados del local y los heridos estaban siendo atendidos por los sanitarios desplazados al lugar, las amigas de la novia estaban siendo retenidas por el demonio que la poseía.

Todos habían tenido claro que lo prioritario era liberar a los rehenes.

Cuando Rin y Konekomaru discutían que roles iban a tomar cada miembro del equipo, el novio se había acercado suplicando que salvaran a su amada esposa.

Rin había puesto toda su convicción en sus palabras enmarcada en su enorme sonrisa:

-¡Tranquilo, la salvaremos!

Dicen que todas las novias lucen hermosas, pero si un demonio envidioso de la felicidad de unos recién casados posee a la novia en mitad del banquete, aprovechando los nervios que quiebran la entereza de la desposada en un día tal especial, toda la belleza es distorsionada en maldad.

Garras que agarran a la sobrina de tres años de la poseída amenazando con una lengua viperina en arrancarle el corazón si los exorcistas osan acercarse, ojos con un resplandor rojo que miran todo a través del rencor, piel agrietada por el odio. Solo el vestido blanco de corte occidental que la identifica como la novia, queda como testimonio de la felicidad truncada por la posesión.

Pero ella, Megumi, seguía allí. Es la misión de los exorcistas, salvarla.

-¡Shima, Shiemi, sacad a los rehenes! –les había ordenado Rin sin apartar la mirada de aquel demonio, intentando decidir, lo más rápido, posible, que estrategia de las preseleccionadas con anterioridad, era la más adecuada.

Un Shima encantado de ser el héroe de tanta chica joven, obedeció feliz la orden, pero Shiemi era reticente de apartarse de Rin.

Izumo, comprendiendo sus dudas, fue el catalizador que necesitaba para actuar con un _"vamos, lenta y tú, Shima, deja de mirarle el escote las invitadas y saquémoslas a todas fuera"_

El demonio había intervenido y saltando a la puerta de la entrada le había impedido el paso.

Justo en ese momento, Rin la había atacado por la espalda y agarrándole el cuello con el antebrazo la había obligado a soltar a la niña.

-Sé, quien eres, -había oído Shiemi que el demonio le escupía a Rin mientras ella ayudaba a escapar a los rehenes, ya con el paso libre – pero no te reconozco como un superior, ni siquiera como un igual. No eres más que un exorcista, y para mi eres un enemigo.

Shiemi no pudo escuchar la réplica de Rin al cerrarse las puertas de acceso a la sala tras ellos al salir corriendo, pero una vez, las invitadas a salvo, volvió a toda velocidad al interior para encontrarse con un Rin encendido en llamas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con la novia demonio.

Suguro al verla llegar le gritó:

-Okumura no ha aprendido nada en la Academia, no sabe hacer nada sin sus llamas.

A Shiemi le dolió la decepción que ella apreciaba no solo en Suguro, también en Konekomaru. Ella les comprendía. Todos ellos eran un equipo pero Rin se había olvidado de ello en su afán de ganar méritos.

La novia demonio acababa de lanzar a Rin por los aires y Shiemi descubrió algo que se movía muy cerca de donde él había destrozado con su caída una mesa. Aún quedaba un rehén.

Shiemi fue veloz a socorrerle. Era un anciana que se había torcido un tobillo al intentar escapar cuando tras el primer brindis del banquete la novia había apuñalado con el cuchillo de la carne al camarero que le acababa de servir su vino.

Rin, al descubrir, que Shiemi trataba de rescatar a una última invitada, trasladó el espacio de su lucha con la novia demonio al otro lado de la sala.

El caos existente fuera, con los gritos de la policía, las sirenas de las ambulancias y los llantos de los invitados asustados, hizo aún más costoso ayudar a la anciana hasta el primer punto de socorro.

Su cuerpo agradeció dejar de ser el apoyo de la accidentada y volvió, de nuevo, a toda prisa, al salón.

Suguro acababa de dibujar un círculo en el suelo y Konekomaro le gritaba a Rin que atrayese al demonio a la trampa.

Iban a probar a exorcizarla. Shiemi sabía que aquello era parte del plan inicial que Rin y Konekomaro habían trazado. Shiemi se alegró que Rin hubiese entrado en razón y hubiese abandonado aquella actitud de héroe en solitario inconsciente. Ellos eran un equipo.

-Moriyama, ¿puedes traer una manta isotérmica para la novia?

Una vez el cuerpo era exorcizado necesitaba un gran aporte de calor y esa mantas eran ideales para conservar la propia temperatura del cuerpo.

Shiemi corrió de nuevo fuera a buscar una. Se sentía feliz de ser útil pero dentro de ella sentía cierta decepción porque solo la consideran una ayuda en lugar de un miembro vital.

Al volver, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había entrado y salido, vio con alegría como Rin había conseguido encerrar a la novia demonio en el círculo y les maldecía con una terrible muerte por su osadía.

Suguro le agradeció la manta y le pidió que le dijese a Shima que no dejase entrar a nadie en la sala hasta que acabasen el exorcismo.

Shiemi comprendió que le estaba pidiendo también a ella que les dejase solos.

Tendría que haber protestado e insistido en quedarse a ayudarles. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentos. La novia era solo un cadáver, el novio tenía el corazón roto y Rin, quizá, nunca olvidaría el fracaso de su primera misión como capitán.

Los familiares del novio le arrastraban ya hacia fuera, pero este hizo un último intento de levantar la manta, y de nuevo esta acción fue evitada.

-¿No lo entendéis? ¡Necesito verla!

-¡Pero hijo! ¿No recuerdas que aspecto tenía cuando empezó a atacarnos? Debe estar terriblemente desfigurada.

-¡Quiero verla!

Mientras trataban de hacerle entrar en razón, nadie se percató como Rin se acercaba al cadáver y, sin dudarlo, levantaba la manta.

El novio gritó.

Allí, tumbada con ambas manos sobre el regazo, yacía la novia más hermosa que nunca nadie vio. Su cara, sin vida, estaba iluminada por una sonrisa de paz y los rayos del sol de la tarde hacían brillar las lentejuelas de su vestido blanco como si fuese un ángel.

-Conseguimos liberarla del demonio que la poseía – habló Rin con una voz distante, profesional, que Shiemi apenas podía reconocer como propia de él – pero su corazón no lo pudo soportar – inspiró para tomar fuerzas para acabar sin la más mínima vacilación en su tono: - con su último aliento me pidió que le dijese a usted que siempre le amaría.

El novio se derrumbó de rodillas al lado de su amor eterno y mientras sus alaridos de dolor resonaban en la sala, Rin la dejó atrás sin un perdón, sin una reverencia.

Shiemi descubrió que tanto Konekomaru como Izumo se habían reunido con Suguro y Shima, y se miraban extrañados por lo inusual del comportamiento frío de Rin.

Ella sabía cuál era su lugar.

Corrió tras él. A solo un paso de alcanzarle, Rin se detuvo y le habló sin darse la vuelta.

-Ella no pudo decirme nada, Shiemi. ¿He hecho bien mintiendo?

Dos respuestas vinieron a su mente.

Sí, la primera era sencilla. Claro que había hecho bien inventando esa promesa eterna de amor, aunque la novia hubiese muerto antes de poder decirla.

La segunda, el recuerdo de aquella frase _"no puedes salvar a todo el mundo"_ pero Shiemi sabía que Rin tenía presentes ambas contestaciones.

Tras apretar los puños para darse ánimos, abrazó a Rin por la espalda y ella sintió como conseguía que brotase una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Estoy segura que Shiemi llegará a ser una gran exorcista.


End file.
